A new start: Harry's first year
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Sequel to a new start. Follows Harry's first year at Hogwarts. No pairings and No slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to a New Start. I strongly suggest that you read that first or you won't understand many things.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe I am only writing in it.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Enjoy the story and please review,

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter One**

For Harry and Ron the train ride to Hogwarts was an amazing new experience. Sirius had filled Harry's money sack and he enjoyed spending some of it on sweets. He and Ron spent most of the train ride eating the sweets.

They met many people on the Hogwarts' express including Neville Longbottom. Neville, Harry knew was the son of two Aurors who had been tortured insane by Voldemort's followers. They also met Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, who Ron immediately termed "bookworm" and "know-it-all."

As Harry caught his first glance of Hogwarts he was stunned and amazed. The majestic castle and its entire splendor amazed him and he just couldn't get enough of looking at it.

He could see the Quidditch pitch where his Dad had played. The trees that the Marauders had spent many afternoons under. The Whomping willow and the forbidden forest. All the stories he had been told came alive in seeing Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As they were lead into Hogwarts' Great Hall Harry was awe struck and amazed at the grandeur.

"First years, when I call your name please come forward and put on the sorting hat." One of the professors addressed the first years.

Harry saw Hermoine and being sorted into Gryffindor along with Neville Longbottom.

As he was called forward the Great Hall erupted in whispers but he tried his hardest to ignore them. He sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. He was surprised though when it started to speak,

"Well, Well. Who do we have here? Harry Potter. A thirst for knowledge and a thirst to prove yourself. A love for family but missing those lost to you. Neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw. Slytherin possibly but no better be GRYFFINDOR."

The last word the sorting hat yelled to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Harry unsteadily made his way to the Gryffindor table. He was overjoyed after getting his wish. Since moving in with Sirius and Remus he had heard stories about the four Marauders of Gryffindor house. He also knew both his parents had been in Gryffindor.

He took his place at the Gryffindor table across from Hermoine and Neville. Taking his first look up at the Head Table he was startled and overjoyed to see Remus sitting with the other teachers. Sirius had tricked him.

Ron was one of the last first years to be sorted. Finally, Ron joined Harry in becoming a Gryffindor.

The first years were led out of the Great Hall by the prefects towards the House towers. Harry along with the other first years looked around with amazement at the castle. He tried to remember the path to the Gryffindor tower as they walked it. He knew though that he would most likely end up getting lost till he learned his way around the expansive castle.

"Gryffindor first years, this is the entrance to our tower. The password is fortuna major." One of the prefects called out.

The portrait swung open and although he was viewing the tower for the first time, Harry felt he had already seen it from all the stories he had been told.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Padfoot, Padfoot" Remus yelled firecalling Sirius

"What Moony?"

"Harry made Gryffindor! He's following in the Marauders' footsteps." Moony had been dumbstruck and overwhelmed when Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor. He knew James would have been equally if not more thrilled as would have Lily. He wished they could have been there to see their son sorted into their house.

Sirius upon hearing the news couldn't believe his ears. He had hoped the young Marauder would make their house.

"That's amazing. Has he found out your teaching yet?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, he saw me at the Head table. He looked thrilled but I haven't gotten to talk to him yet."

The two friends finished their conversation and then went their separate ways both equally thrilled that Harry had become a Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Harry,**

**Congratulations on making Gryffindor. I'm thrilled and I know your parents would have been as well.**

**I'm sure by know you have figured out that Remus is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. We thought it would be a great surprise for you.**

**The house is lonely right now without you but I'm keeping busy. I'm training the Auror Candidates right now including my cousin, Nymphadora.**

**I'll hopefully see you soon,**

**Love Sirius**

Harry closed the letter and smiled. This was starting out as a great day. It was the first day of classes and he hoped it would stay great. They had just gotten their schedules at breakfast.

They had astronomy every Wednesday night; Herbology three times a week with Professor Sprout; History of Magic taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick and Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall. Remus thrilled everyone in Defence but most everybody was scared of Snape in potions.

Flying lessons on Thursday with Madam Hootch were a joy for Harry. During the flying lessons Malfoy had stolen Neville's Rembrall and taken off with it. Harry had gone after him and had caught the Rembrall when Malfoy had thrown it. Professor McGonagall had caught him and at first he was sure he was in trouble but McGonagall surprised him by putting him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The first full moon at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't fall asleep. He knew Professor Snape had made the wolfsbane for Remus and that Sirius was with Remus. He still couldn't sleep.

The next morning he found out from Sirius that everything had gone fine. Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite different with Sirius teaching for the day though while Remus recovered.

In mid-November disaster struck. A daily inspection of Azkaban had found two empty cells side-by-side. The cells of Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Black.

Sirius immediately informed Remus and came on the weekend to join Remus in telling Harry.

"Harry, we've got some bad news. Last night it was discovered that two prisoners had escaped, Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Black."

"What? How?" Harry nearly screamed

"It is thought that Pettigrew transformed and helped Bellatrix escape."

"Wait, who's Bellatrix?"

Sirius grimly answered,

"My cousin, except I don't classify her as family. She's a Death Eater, a supporter of Voldemort. Harry because of their escape you're in more danger. So we have to set a few new rules. Number one, no going anywhere by yourself; Number two, no leaving Hogwarts' grounds; Number three, respect curfew. It's not much but Harry for your safety and our sanity please respect them. Okay?"

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Christmas break finally came. This year Harry and Remus were staying at Hogwarts and Sirius was coming to join them. Christmas morning was spent in Remus' quarters opening presents. Once Harry thought he was done though Remus and Sirius surprised him with one more present.

"This used to be your dad's. Before your family went into hiding he gave it to Dumbledore for safe-keeping. Dumbledore passed it on to use when we adopted you. James received it on his first Christmas after starting Hogwarts and he wanted the same for you. Use it well."

Harry pulled out a beautiful silvery fluid cloak,

"What is it?"

"Try it on."

Harry pulled it on and looked down and saw his body had disappeared,

"Wicked."

"It is an invisibility cloak" Remus explained

Sirius jumped in,

"Very useful for pranks-"

"Sirius! No influencing Harry. He needs to stay out of trouble." Remus scolded

Near the end of Christmas vacation Remus caught the Weasley twins with a familiar piece of parchment. He pulled them into his office and confronted them.

"The parchment please."

"What? This? It's nothing."

"The parchment please."

The Weasley twins reluctantly handed it over. Remus surprised them though,

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map immediately started appearing.

"What? Amazing, are you a Marauder?"

"Messrs Moony at your service."

"What? That's so cool. Who are the others?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Let us guess. Padfoot is Sirius, right? Cause of his Animagus form. Prongs is Harry's dad, right? But who's Wormtail?" The Weasley twins questioned

"Right and Right and Think of a little rat."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Right and I have your silence?"

"Pranker's Honor"

"Thank you and I'll be keeping this."

"Of course"

Remus and Sirius later passed it on to Harry with the instruction to use it well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In April, Snape took ill. This itself was not disastrous; in fact many students enjoyed it because for a short while they didn't have Snape glowering over them.

Remus felt the effects though. Snape was ill the two weeks preceding the moon. So Remus didn't have his wolfsbane for the April full moon.

Sirius and Remus spent the night in the shrieking shack. Everything was worse for Remus. The pain of the transformation diminished by the Wolfsbane for so long hit him worse than ever in full force. The wolf was back in full force and stronger. The wolf was ready to hurt and kill. Sirius as Padfoot wasn't able to do much to help Remus. In fact, moony did a large amount of damage to Padfoot.

The wolf took to trying to hurt and kill Padfoot. When it couldn't do that it pounded itself against the walls trying to get out. The bloodlust of the wolf was huge and it nearly destroyed itself and Remus in the process.

By the morning, Remus was near death. Madam Pomfrey rushed him to St. Mungo's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry had been on the lookout for something weird since Remus had been taken to St. Mungo's. He and his friends- Hermoine, Ron and Neville – had discovered that the Philosopher's stone lay in the upstairs corridor.

He knew Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Black had most likely escaped from Azkaban to secure the stone for Voldemort. He had taken to checking the Marauders' Map whenever possible for sight of either Peter Pettigrew or Bellatrix Black.

One night he found Pettigrew on the map in the third floor corridor. He tried to get in to see Dumbledore but Dumbledore was gone and McGonagall didn't believe him.

Harry quickly gathered Hermoine and Ron. Neville tried to stop them wanting to follow McGonagall's order to leave the situation to the adults. Harry was forced to reluctantly put his friend in a full body bind to prevent him from telling any of the teachers.

Hagrid had accidentally told Harry that to get past Fluffy- the dog in the corridor –you had to play music. Hagrid had given him a whittled wooden flute for Christmas and he played it now and the dog fell fast asleep.

The three quickly climbed down the trap onto a plant. A plant Hermoine quickly identified as Devil's Snare. Hermoine quickly conjured blue fames which caused the Devil's Snare that had been wrapping them to retreat.

On to the next area they found flying keys and broomsticks. Harry relished in this challenge and quickly retrieved the key with his seeker skills.

In the next area Ron found his forte. A giant chess board. Often in the evenings Ron and Harry had played wizard's chess with Ron always seeming to win. They joined the game but soon disaster struck. In order to allow Harry to checkmate the King, Ron had to sacrifice himself. Harry tried to stop him but he knew there was nothing that could be done. Ron stepped forward and was taken leaving Harry to checkmate the King.

They reluctantly left Ron and traveled onwards. In the next room they found a knocked-out troll. Lucky for them.

On to the next area they found a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. Fire's blocked their way, trapping them. Also on the table was a roll of paper.

The paper read:

Danger Lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on Nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight

Hermoine quickly identified the proper two potions needed to get through the fires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry quickly informed Hermoine,

"Go back, get Ron. Owl Sirius for help. I'll be fine."

She quickly hugged him and drank the small potion moving back through the fire to they way they had come.

Harry drank his own potion and moved forward through the magical flames. Once inside he saw Wormtail trying to access the Philosopher's stone that was on a pillar seemingly easy to get.

Wormtail had his back to Harry and Harry noticed that Wormtail couldn't get close to the pillar.

Unfortunately the stinking rat noticed Harry and shot a spell at Harry magically binding him. Harry against his will was pulled towards Wormtail. He spat at the rat,

"You filthy traitor."

"Naughty boy" came a voice from the shadows. Harry hadn't noticed Bellatrix Black. "He should be punished. Crucio."

Harry immediately felt like his body was on fire. The pain was unimaginable. He heard shouts and felt the spell break and then he felt and heard no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When Harry awoke he found himself in a hospital bed with Remus and Sirius beside him,

"Where are they? What about the stone?"

"Calm down Prongslet. We'll answer your questions. Wormtail is in ministry custody. Unfortunately Bellatrix Black escaped. The stone is safe. You saved it. They were close to breaking the shield and you stopped them. Dumbledore had the stone destroyed. Anymore details we missed?"

"Nope"

"Then Harry although we are incredibly proud of you, we don't want you to put yourself in Danger. Okay?"

"Okay but why did Voldemort try to kill me in the first place?"

Sirius and Remus had been expecting this discussion and had made the decision when Harry had been younger to tell him the truth when he asked.

"When your mum was pregnant with you a prophecy was made. I don't know the exact wording. It basically said the one with the power to kill the Dark Lord would be born as the seventh month dies to parents who defied Voldemort three times. It goes on to say the child will be marked by Voldemort and will have a power the Dark Lord knows not and that neither can live while the other survives." Sirius explained

"So I have to kill Voldemort?" asked Harry nervously

"Not really. Think about it, before you heard this. Did you want to kill Voldemort?" Remus asked stepping in

Harry thought for a second before answering,

"Yes. He killed my parents."

"See? You don't have to do anything." Sirius replied

"What does the power thing mean?" Harry asked

"Your mum died saving you, that's why you survived. With that she gave you the power to love. That's an undeniable power." Remus explained.

"Thanks"

"Yeah buddy. We wanted you to know. No secrets, okay?" Sirius answered

"Okay" Harry replied pondering this new information

Soon the school year came to a close. Gryffindor unfortunately lost the Quidditch cup with Harry in the hospital but fortunately winning the House cup. Harry went home older but still happy and ready for summer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The summer couldn't start though first was the curd reality of the situation. Wormtail had been captured and because of his previous crimes and his escape had been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss.

All three- Remus, Sirius, and Harry –had been invited to view the kiss. So her they sat in the viewing theatre. Surrounded by the Ministry of Magic and some of the top class in society.

Pettigrew came in through one door visibly shaking as he was led by Mad-Eye Moody. Through the other door came three Dementors.

Fudge addressed Pettigrew,

"Peter Pettigrew, you have been sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss. Do you have any last words?"

Pettigrew immediately started stammering,

"No. Don't do this. Remus, Sirius, my old friends. Save me. Harry, your father wouldn't have wanted this."

Harry immediately yelled,

"Because of you I don't have a father. Because of you I don't have a mother. Because of you I had to live with the Dursleys."

The Dementors swooped down on Pettigrew and administered the kiss. Afterwards Pettigrew was taken away.

It seemed over but Remus, Sirius and Harry all knew there were worse evils then Pettigrew. Still there was time for a fun filled summer.

**The End!**


End file.
